


Black

by Jazz_s_shadow



Series: Collars [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Ankle Cuffs, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Cock Bondage, Collars, Costume Kink, Dom!Tony, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Subspace, bottom!Steve, sub!Steve, top!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_s_shadow/pseuds/Jazz_s_shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve wanted to just relax and let go, he went to Tony with the black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [BDSM Art (Captain America)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/879293) by [LePeru (Nizah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru). 



> Based on LePeru's fabulous art. It uses version 3 of the pic, which can be seen here http://leperuggine.blogspot.it/2012/12/buon-2013.html

Steve headed down to Tony’s workshop, his collar hidden inside his fist. He was in the modified uniform Tony had made for him, that didn’t have the cowl attached to the shirt, as Tony liked to see his face. He punched in his code to enter the workshop, and Jarvis immediately muted Tony’s music, an alert they had set up so Steve wouldn’t need to get Tony’s attention. Tony looked up, and Steve brought up his arm and opened his fist, offering Tony the black collar. 

“Jarvis, save all files,” Tony said as he moved towards Steve. “Dummy, get my Cap equipment.” Steve blushed, as Tony took the collar from his hand. There was just something about Dummy helping Tony with this that he couldn’t quite get over. Tony looped the collar around his neck, his fingers holding it closed, but not latching it.

“I consent,” Steve said softly, the only words he was planning to say until they were done. He’d prefer to say nothing at all, but Tony had insisted on this, so Steve had agreed. Tony locked the collar, and Steve swallowed, relaxing as he felt the pressure against his throat. Tony would take care of him. He didn’t need to do anything but what Tony told him to. Tony looked him up and down, then nodded, as Dummy put a large case down next to them.

“Take off the pants, then put the boots back on,” he said, before opening the case to start rummaging in it. Steve quickly removed his boots, stripped off his pants, which he folded and put on the workbench, then put his boots back on. When he looked back at Tony, he was holding a long black strip of fabric Steve was very familiar with. He leaned over slightly, so Tony could easily tie the blindfold around his eyes. It was a very dense fabric, and cut even his vision to nothing. 

“Wrists,” Tony ordered, and Steve offered his wrists, palms up, as he returned to a full upright position. Tony locked wrist cuffs on, tight enough he could easily feel them, but not so tight they would impede circulation. When he heard/felt Tony kneel and start to attach cuffs around his ankles, his arms automatically moved to cross behind his back, so Tony could restrain them should he so wish. 

“Lean against the workbench and spread your cheeks,” Tony ordered as he stood up, and Steve blushed again as he complied, spreading his cheeks as wide as they would go, displaying his hole to anyone who would care to look. Tony slid a lube slick finger into him, and Steve gasped. Thanks to the serum, he was always virgin tight, so Tony had to work him open every time. Not that Tony ever complained. In fact, Steve suspected that Tony liked having to take his time with him. Tony added another finger, grazing his fingers against Steve’s prostate, and Steve’s cock twitched. It had been hard since Tony had taken his collar, and Steve knew he wouldn’t be coming anytime soon. Tony liked to make him wait. A few more moments of stretches before Tony pulled his fingers out. 

“Stand up.” Steve stood, and Tony put something around his cock and balls, then a thick invader spread open his hole. Steve bit his lip to prevent a cry of pain as the widest part of the plug spread him, but then it narrowed again, leaving him feeling like he was full to bursting, but not in pain. He knew the plug probably wasn’t very big, but with the way his hole clenched so tightly around it, it felt huge. He felt straps against his hips, and realized Tony must be using some kind of harness to keep everything in place. Tony took his cock in hand, and then a thick presence slid into it, and a ring was pushed down to just under his glands. He knew from previous experience Tony had corked him, and he wasn’t to come until Tony took out the end cap. He really didn’t want to know what would happen if he came and it couldn’t come out.

“Kneel, wrists behind your back, face against the floor.” Steve did as ordered, gasping when the plug shifted inside him as he knelt down. Tony locked his wrists together, and Steve gently tugged on them, relaxing as they stayed put. They weren’t capable of holding if he really wanted to get free, but he liked feeling that he couldn’t move. A pair of tugs around his ankles, and Steve knew a short length of leather had been added, so he couldn’t spread his ankles. There was a brush of a hand against his cock, before something was attached to his collar. Steve shifted his knees backwards slightly, which caused his cock to get pulled backward, confirming his thought that Tony had hobbled him. Steve relaxed even more, knowing he was contained. That he was safe.

“Beautiful,” Tony whispered, and Steve blushed, knowing he must make a sight right now. “I have a lot of work to do, so you just be eye candy while I get things done.” Tony patted him on the ass, before moving away, calling out to Jarvis and Dummy. Steve let himself drift, hearing Tony’s voice and tone, without registering what he was saying. Inch by inch, all the tension in his muscles drained away, trusting Tony to keep him safe, knowing nothing could happen to him here. When he was so relaxed he was moments from falling asleep, despite the awkward position, the plug in his ass vibrated briefly, startling him fully awake with a jerk that yanked hard on his cock. He heard Tony chuckle, as he’d no doubt been watching. Steve tried to concentrate on staying aware of his surroundings, but the feeling of being constrained and filled, along with the sound of Tony working and Dummy rolling around, kept setting him adrift in tranquility. And every time he almost fell asleep, Jarvis would buzz his plug, jerking him awake with a yank on his cock that brought tears to his eyes. 

He lost track of how many times this happened, when after it woke him again, the plug didn’t remain quiet. Instead it continued to buzz on and off in an irregular rhythm. Steve hummed contentedly, as he spread his ankles and knees as far as he could, and lowered his chest so his ass was displayed as best he could. After all, Tony was getting him ready for cock, and he deserved a good view of it. The plug slowly started to increase in girth, fast enough he could feel the change but slow enough to not cause pain. The duration and intensity of the vibrations ramped up, until it was buzzing more than it wasn’t. Steve whined, shifting and displaying for Tony, trying to show him that he was ready for cock, ready to be used and taken by Tony. Sometimes Tony left him like this for what felt like hours, but hopefully that wouldn’t be today, as he heard Tony chuckle and his footsteps as he walked toward him.

“Let’s see if you’re ready for my cock yet,” Tony said, as the plug shrunk. Tony pulled it out, then slid three fingers into Steve down to his knuckles, and Steve took it easily. Despite that, he didn’t get ahead of himself, as occasionally Tony decided that even as loose as this, Steve wasn’t open enough, and had the plug spread him open even further. “Perfect,” Tony muttered, before there was a sound of a zipper. Tony never did get undressed, just pulled out his cock to fuck Steve’s ass, letting his zipper bite into Steve’s ass. Tony reached under Steve, and unscrewed the cap on the wand in his cock, giving Steve permission to come. Tony then grabbed Steve’s hips, and thrust his cock hard into Steve’s ass to the root, his zipper biting into Steve’s ass. The moment Tony’s cock grazed Steve’s prostate, he came, painting the floor with his come. 

“Such a slut for my cock. Beautiful.” Steve blushed at the compliment, as Tony started to thrust, pounding his cock into Steve’s willing body. Steve was still trembling with the aftershocks of his orgasm when his cock went fully hard again. The serum made his refractory period ridiculously short. He’d come again before Tony was done. Which was just as well, since otherwise he wouldn’t be allowed to come again. He was only permitted to come when he was speared on Tony’s cock. Not that he usually had any problems doing just that, despite the cage that was meant to delay his orgasms. It felt like no time at all of Tony pounding his ass with his cock before Steve came again, adding more come to the floor. Tony came inside him moments later, and Steve liked to think he could feel Tony’s warm seed filling him, claiming him. Tony pulled out and patted Steve’s ass, which made Steve clench his hole tight to keep Tony’s seed inside him, not wanting even a drop to leak out. He vaguely felt Tony remove the wand from his cock, unclip the leash on his cock, and remove the harness. He pressed the plug back into his body, so Tony’s seed would stay inside Steve, the way they both liked it, without Steve needing to hold it in. Steve relaxed and started to drift again, as Tony unlatched his wrists and ankles. The tug on his collar reminded him he couldn’t rest yet, and he slowly crawled forward, until he touched the padded inclined ramp that Dummy had pulled out. He settled onto it, his ass held high while his head rested down below, so if Tony wanted to use his ass while he slept, all he’d need to do was pull out the plug and slip right in. Clips were added to his cuffs, which from previous experience he knew had ties that were long enough to allow him to shift while he rested, but short enough that he wouldn’t be able to get off the ramp. So he’d still feel bound, without making his rest uncomfortable.

“Rest,” Tony said with a pat on his shoulder, before walking back to his workbench. Steve smiled as he drifted to the sound of Tony and Dummy, and the feel of being restrained and filled. And this time, when he was about to fall asleep, there was no buzz in his ass, just the gentle transition into sleep.


End file.
